ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hammy Hamsterton and the Hamsters/Episodes
List of Episodes of Hammy Hamsterton and the Hamsters. The show first aired on September 10, 2014. Each episode is about 11 Minutes long. Season 1 (2014-2015) #'Special Delivery'/'Dragonslayer': Speedy Mailham delivers a mysterious package for the Hamsterton Family but has the wrong address; Socky and Millah are chosen to train a dragon. It turned out to be Mangus, A friendly dragon who lives in a cave. It aired on September 10, 2014. #'Millah Gets The Sniffles'/'Victoria The Drama Queen': Broder and Hazel must take care of Millah when she got a bad cold; Millah thinks that Victoria should be the drama queen of the school. It aired on September 17, 2014. #'Fossil Restoring'/'One Juicy Burger': The Hamsterton family finds a fossil in their backyard. Soon, An Oligokyphus named Rocky was reborn from the fossil; Glinda Treeman gets a job for a burger shop. It aired on September 24, 2014. #'Sandwich Stacker'/'Sleepytime for Millah': 6 Teams (Hazel Hamsterton and Binjel Fluffyfur for Team 1, Millah Hamsterton and Socky Hamlarson for Team 2, Victoria and Rocky Niblitson for Team 3, Whiskers McHamlin and Horace Quiller for Team 4, Hammy Hamsterton and Hillary Seedmin for Team 5 and Halima Wishbria and Broder Hamsterton for Team 6) must make the perfect sandwich for upcoming sandwich commercials; Hazel tries to help Millah go to sleep because she was too excited for something important. It aired on October 1, 2014. Originally, Leopold Cornrio was going to be Hazel's partner because he has to go to the doctor leaving Binjel in charge. #'Rodent TV'/'Whiskers In Love': All the students at Hamster School do a fun project by creating a TV Channel called Rodent TV; Whiskers falls in love with an opossum named Paris. It aired on October 8, 2014. #'Coco Knows A Lot'/'No Boys Allowed': Mr. Hamsterton's niece Coco visits to know about the new things she discovered doing summer vacation; Hazel, Victoria, Millah and Bailey have a slumber party (Then invited more girls) while the boys try to sneak into the party. It aired on October 15, 2014. #'Whiskers, The King of Rock and Roll'/'A Strange Fruit': While his cat costume is being washed, Whiskers has to wear his vegas singer outfit and actting as his idol Elvis Presley; While on a school field trip doing camping, Hazel, Millah, Socky and Whiskers discover a weird fruit in one of the trees. It aired on October 22, 2014. #'A Haunted House of Goblins'/'Trick or Treat Mayhem': Hammy and his friends visit a haunted house full of goblins; Sugar the Goblin and his new friends go trick or treating. It aired on October 29, 2014 in honor of Halloween. #'The Disco Dance Off'/'Beethoven's 6th': Millah and her friends have a dance off at the dance club on who is the best dancer; Felicity thinks that Whiskers found a stray St Bernard puppy named Beethoven. It aired on November 5, 2014. #'Jeweltastic'/'Felicity's New Shampoo': Hazel's jewelery box gives birth to a dormouse named Jewelia Sparkletini; Felicity must create a new kind of shampoo for the market. It aired on November 12, 2014. #'The Big Wedding'/'Wocky's Pet': Bailey's Father and Socky's Mother are getting married; Wocky the Badger accidently creates a species doing science class. It aired on November 19, 2014. #'A New Member of the Family'/'Rise of the Were-Hamster': Socky and Bailey are very happy about the birth of their baby sister; Whiskers accidentally drinks one of Glinda's prototype potions doing a full moon. It aired on November 19, 2014. #'Beauty & The Dragon'/'A Sense of Mischief': The School preforms the story of Beauty & And The Beast; A Civet named Cyler causes mischief. It aired on November 26, 2014. #'Snow Storm'/'Horace's Gems': A snow storm cancels school and everyone has a snow day; Horace finds a bunch of gems in the school's boiler room. It aired on December 3, 2014. #'The Baby Dragon'/'Cyler's Arcade Park': Victoria gains the power to turn into a dragon and lays an egg; With the help of Fernelle the Ferret Badger, Cyler opens his arcade park for the first time. It aired on December 10, 2014. #'A Hammy Hamsterton Christmas': Hammy and his friends celebrate Christmas by helping Santa. It aired on Christmas Eve 2014. #'Operation Purple Spots/Hawaiian Resort': Hammy and the gang get a bad case of the purple spots; The school students head to Hawaii for a vacation. It aired on January 7, 2015. # The McHamlin Berry Camp/The Rain Storm: Whiskers and his family go camping; A rainstorm hits the town and gets hit with a power outage. It aired on January 14, 2015. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.